1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to an image processing device, method, program and recording medium, a stereoscopic image capture device, a portable electronic apparatus, a printer and a stereoscopic image player device. Specifically, the presently disclosed subject matter relates to a technique of correcting the stereoscopic effect of multiple images for stereoscopic view.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a range of a depth amount expressed by pop-up and pop-down of a stereoscopic image is called a dynamic range. There is suggested a stereoscopic image correction device that corrects at least one of the pop-up amount and pop-down amount of the dynamic range (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-045584).
This stereoscopic image correction device corrects a pixel shift amount of a binocular parallax image according to a distance to an object perceived by a viewer (visual distance).
In the image signal processing circuit described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-251839, in order to solve a problem of causing decrease in stereoscopic effect or perspective sense in a high-resolution image, depth information is estimated from a blur amount to change a degree of edge emphasis and a degree of smoothing. By this means, it is possible to achieve both high resolution of images and the stereoscopic effect or perspective sense.
The image processing device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-067521 divides a predetermined region of one screen of taken image data into a plurality of regions and classifies a anteroposterior relation of objects in the regions into groups. Further, by applying filters with different frequency characteristics according to the groups, an image of the object in a distance in a designated range adopts a high-pass filter (HPF) to emphasize the image in units of each region or adopts a low-pass filter (LPF) to blur the image. By this means, it is possible to generate an image with the stereoscopic effect.